


The Boy Of My Dreams

by mabelpin



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blushing, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Flustered, Homophobic Language, M/M, Memory Loss, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabelpin/pseuds/mabelpin
Summary: When Tobias wants to find a boyfriend, a certain glitchy cyclops catches his eye.
Relationships: Tobias Wilson/Rob, Tobias Wilson/Rob (The Amazing World of Gumball)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Tobias stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, posing. He puckered out his lips and blew himself a kiss. He winked to himself. Man did he look good.

"I can't believe I wasted so much time chasing girls. How childish of me." Tobias said to himself. Today was the day he was going to get himself a boyfriend. He had realized he liked boys a week prior. He couldn't just be selfish and keep all his handsomeness to himself. He _had_ to share it with someone.

Tobias picked up a bottle of cologne. According to the bottle, it smelt like eternity. He had no idea what that smelt like but it most likely smelled good. He would attract _so_ many dudes this way. He opened the bottle of cologne and started to spray it. Soon, the whole bathroom smelt like cheap cologne. Tobias took a deep inhale and let out a sigh.

"Oh yeah, boys are gonna be swooning over me once they smell me," Tobias said confidently. There was a series of loud bangs against the bathroom door, making Tobias jump in surprise. 

"Tobias hurry up! I need to get ready for school too!" Rachel shouted. Tobias rolled his eyes and opened the door. Rachel covered her nose and started to cough, her eyes filling with tears.

"Ugh gross, your cologne smells like hot garbage and a wet dog," Rachel whined out. Tobias rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"At least _I_ don't look like an over groomed poodle." Tobias retorted. Rachel let out a dramatic gasp, putting her hand on her chest. She opened her mouth to insult her little brother back, but decided it wasn't worth it because she was already behind schedule. She turned around and walked in the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Tobias let out a snicker and turned around, walking down the hallway.

Tobias quickly walked down the stairs with a skip in his step. He hopped down on the last step and slid across the hardwood floor. He entered the kitchen to see his mom sitting at the kitchen table. In one hand she had a cup of wine and in the other was her phone.

"Morning mom." Tobias greeted. His mom let out a hum, taking a sip from her wine. She obviously wasn't paying attention. It was rather odd that she was drinking wine at seven in the morning but Tobias was used to it. Tobias opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of orange juice. He closed the fridge and opened the freezer. He pulled out two frozen waffles before closing the freezer by lightly headbutting it due to his hands being full.

Tobias walked over to the counter and placed everything on it. He placed the waffles in the toaster and pushed down the lever. He grabbed a glass that was next to the sink and filled it with orange juice.

"Good morning!" Harold greeted. Tobias looked up from his orange juice and waved to his dad. Harold walked over to Tobias and sniffed the air. A sly grin appeared on his face.

"Ah, using the cologne I gave you. Trying to impress some ladies?" Harold asked, wiggling his eyebrows with a sly grin on his face. Tobias froze. He hadn't come out to his family.

His dad always called gay people 'freaks of nature' and 'unnatural'. He couldn't just come out to his family. He cleared his throat and let out a cough.

"Yup, just going to ask out so many girls." Tobias nervously before quickly guzzling down his juice. Harold grinned and ruffled his hair. Tobias let out a shout of annoyance and waved his father's hands away. He had spent over an hour making his hair perfect. He quickly fixed his air and let out a sigh of relief.

A honk came from outside, making him look towards the front of the house. Was the bus there already? He hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. Tobias waved goodbye to his parents and ran out of the kitchen.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Tobias exclaimed before running out the front door. He hopped off of his porch and landed feet first onto the concrete path. He slowed down as he approached the school bus. Tobias walked onto the bus and looked around. Who should he sit with? His eyes landed on a pink flower in a dark blue pot. Leslie was the perfect person to ask out. He had been openly gay for over a year and from what Tobias knew, he was single. Tobias sauntered over to Leslie and sat down next to him. Leslie covered his nose and stuck his tongue out.

"Eeew what stinks?" Leslie asked, He turned around to see Tobias sitting next to him. Tobias slung his arm around Leslie's stem and leaned his head on him.

"Hey Leslie, do you wanna go out sometime?" Tobias asked with a sly grin. Leslie put his leaf up and pushed Tobias a few inches away from him.

”I’m way out of your league. Besides, I would never date a boy who smells like a tuna sandwich left out in the sun.” Leslie said before turning around and looking out the window. Tobias blinked in surprise. That was a little cruel for a rejection. He was sure that Leslie would fall for him at that moment. Tobias puffed out his cheeks and crossed arms. He had to find someone else that appreciated him.

Tobias scanned the school bus, looking for someone that would fall for him. His eyes landed on Alan. Alan was a nice guy and would n be a great boyfriend. He would treat Tobias like a king. He could catch up to Alan in the halls when school started. Tobias gave a sly grin to himself. He was totally going to get a boyfriend by the end of the day.

* * *

Alan floated down the hallway, happily humming to himself. He twirled in the air, making his way to history class.

"Hey, Alan!" Tobias shouted. Alan stopped moving and turned around to see Tobias running after him. He ran up to Alan, only to put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. For a dude who always wears a sweatband, he was out of shape.

"Hey...Alan. Do you wanna...go on a date?" Tobias asked while catching his breath. Alan gave him an uneasy look.

"Sorry Tobias, I'm dating Carmen," Alan said apologetically. Tobias pouted and kicked his leg dejectedly. How could _another_ person reject him? He was irresistible! Alan gave a sympathetic smile and floated down to Tobias's height. He wrapped his string around Tobias' shoulders.

"Don't look, sad friend, you'll find someone who loves you for who you are," Alan reassured. Before Tobias could say anything, Alan floated away to class.

Tobias couldn't stay mad at Alan. He was too nice. He put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. He couldn't just go around asking out people who were taken. He had to ask out people who he thought were single. Tobias looked around the hallway. He spotted Banana Joe. Banana Joe stood in front of Idaho, doing a silly dance. Idaho laughed loudly. Tobias was confident that he was single. Luckily, they had chemistry together for first period.

Tobias continued to walk down the hallway, making his way to chemistry class. Banana Joe was very nice, funny, and had an amazing sense of humor. He would make a perfect boyfriend. Tobias entered the chemistry room that only has a few students in it. He walked to the back of the room and sat on a stool close to a window. He placed his hands on the counter, waiting for Banana Joe to enter.

After several minutes, Banana Joe entered with a little dance in his step. He was in a good mood, as usual. Tobias quickly fixed his hair and leaned into his hand. He gave a large smile. Banana Joe climbed onto the stool and looked over at Tobias. He smiled and waved.

"Hey Tobias, what's up?" Banana Joe asked.

"I think we have chemistry together," Tobias said with finger guns and a wink. Banana Joe gave a confused look.

"I know we have chemistry together, we're lab partners." Banana Joe stated with a smile. Tobias mentally facepalmed. Banana Joe wasn't the brightest, he should've phrased that better. Tobias quickly thought of another compliment. Something simple that Banana Joe would understand.

"I'm asking you out on a date," Tobias stated in a deadpanned tone. Banana Joe's face scrunched up confusion. He scratched the top of his head.

"How can you ask me out on a date? That's a fruit." Banana Joe stated. Tobias' mouth dropped open. There was no way he could date someone that dumb. It would be too frustrating to explain everything he said.

"Nevermind," Tobias muttered, looking out the window. He watched a bird fly into a tree with a bottle cap in its beak. The bird walked over to a smaller bird and dropped the bottle cap at the smaller bird's feet. The smaller bird looked down at the bottle cap and cuddled into the bigger bird's chest. An idea popped into Tobias' head. Maybe he was doing this the wrong way. He needed to buy someone's love instead.

* * *

Tobias stood in the gym, looking around for someone else to ask out. Luckily it was a free gym period so he could do whatever he wanted without getting in trouble. Now, who should he ask out? Gumball had a girlfriend so he couldn't ask him out. Besides, Gumball wasn't his type. Tobias may have asked out three dudes that day but he had standards. He looked over at Juke who was sitting on the bleachers, reading a book. Juke was smart. He was a little hard to understand at times but Tobias would manage it. He sauntered over to the bleachers and perched his leg up next to Juke, making him look up from his book.

"Hey Juke, do you wanna go on a date?" Tobias asked. Juke let out a series of spits and sputters, confusing Tobias. "Sooo, was that a yes or a no?" He asked. Juke did some vague hand gestures. Tobias reached under his sweatband and pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill. He waved it in front of Jukes face.

"I'll pay you if you'll be my boyfriend." Tobias bribed. Juke followed the money with his eyes before shaking his head. He stuck his hands out and let out more sputters. Tobias let out a loud groan and took his foot off of the bleacher. "Nevermind, you're impossible to understand." He said walking away. Juke let out a disappointed whirring noise.

Tobias walked to the other side of the bleachers and put his hand on his chin. Who else could he ask out? The bell rang, making a look of surprise spread across his face. Has he spent the whole gym period looking for a boyfriend? He had only asked out one person and it was a failure. At least he could relax his brain at lunch.

He followed his classmates out of the gym and walked down the hallway. The hallway was crowded and he had to push past so he could get the good food before everyone else ate all of it. Tobias entered the cafeteria to see a decent sized line. It wasn't too long so he would get his food in a few minutes. He rushed onto the line and grabbed a tray.

A boy with a bomb head stomped past the line with his friends behind him. That was Bomb Guy and his gang. People got out of their way, not wanting to get pummeled. A smile came across Tobias' face. It would be nice to date a bad boy. He would be protected from other gangs and wouldn't get bothered by anyone. Bomb Guy was also taller and stronger than Tobias so he would be able to get carried around. That sounded like a dream.

'Spaghetti or fish?" Rocky asked, making Tobias snap out of his thoughts.

"Spaghetti," Tobias stated. Rocky scooped up a big glob of spaghetti and dropped it onto the tray. Tobias turned around and walked away from the line. He walked over to the bad kid table. All of the tables around them were empty, due to everyone being too scared to sit near them. The bad kids loudly laughed to each other, tossing food and forks at each other. Tobias sat down next to Bomb Guy and placed his tray on the table. The bad kids all stopped talking and looked over to Tobias.

"Who the hell are you?" The pink bear asked in a gruff voice. Tobias scooted a little closer to Bomb Guy.

"My name is Tobias, do you wanna go out on a date tomorrow night?" He asked. Bomb Guy gave a look of surprise before laughing loudly, banging his fist on the table. His gang laughed along making Tobias' heart sink. He had been laughed at for things but for some reason that really hurt him.

"Why would I go out with you? You're a loser!" Bomb Guy said between laughter. The cafeteria fell silent and the only thing that could be heard was the gang's laughter All eyes were on them. Bomb Guy lifted up Tobias' tray of spaghetti and dumped it on Tobias' head. Spaghetti dripped down his body, making his cheeks burn red. He had never been more humiliated in his entire life. Tobias stood up from the chair, still hearing the gang's laughter. He started to speed walk across the cafeteria, keeping his head low.

Tobias could feel everyone staring at him. His eyes were filled with tears and he walked out of the cafeteria. He heard the cafeteria doors slam behind him as he kept walking down the hallway. He wiped the tears and sniffled. Tobias couldn't stay at school for the rest of the day. He was covered in spaghetti, was humiliated in front of all of his classmates, and was crying now. He didn't care if he got in trouble for leaving school at this point, he just wanted to leave.

* * *

Tobias walked down the street, kicking a rock. His eyes were glued to the sidewalk. He had cleaned himself up in the school bathroom and snuck out through the bathroom window. He smelled like spaghetti sauce and cheap cologne now. Tobias' cheeks still burned red from the affair twenty minutes ago.

"Dang it!" Someone said, making him look up. Across the street, there was a tall cyclops. He stood in front of the skateboard store at the strip mall. In front of him, there was a container of french fries scattered across the sidewalk. It looked like he had dropped them. He had an odd shaped head that had moving static at the side. He wore a yellow shirt and red shorts. Tobias recognized him. He had seen him at the school library a few times. What was his name again? Rob, that was it! He was only a year older than Tobias.

Tobias' cheeks got hotter but this time it wasn't from embarrassment. His heart started to race in his chest and a smile spread across his face. What was this feeling? Was this what love at first sight was? He had flirted with so many people but this is the first time he actually _felt_ something. He had to ask rob out. Tobias looked down the road and when he saw no cars were coming, he ran across the street. Rob muttered swears under his breath. He turned around to see Tobias standing inches from him. His pupils were dilated and his face was red.

"My name is Tobias, please date me." Tobias said in almost a whisper. Rob's eye widened and he took a step back in surprise. No one had ever asked him out before, let alone a stranger.

"I think you have the wrong person. I don't think you know me, I'm a nobody." Rob stated. Tobias gave a large smile.

"Of course I know you, you're Rob!" Tobias said with a friendly smile. Rob's eye widened in surprise. No one ever remembers his name.

"You know who I am?!" Rob asked in disbelief. Tobias eagerly nodded his head and grabbed Rob's hand.

"How can I forget a handsome face like yours?" Tobias asked. A loud crackle of static came from Rob's head and he jerked his hand back. His cheeks turned red and he took a step back.

"Woah, hold on. I don't even know you." Rob said in a panic. Tobias let out a hum. That was true, they never even had a conversation. An idea popped into his head.

"How about I take you tomorrow? We can meet in this spot tomorrow at 8:00 at night. We can get to know each other." Tobias stated. Rob looked away from Tobias. This person knew his name and seemed to be in love with him. Something about that didn't seem right. No one other than Gumball and Darwin knew who he was and that's only because he tried to kill them multiple times.

Besides, how did he know this wasn't just some cruel prank? Tobias could just be doing this for a laugh. Rob looked over at Tobias who was eagerly waiting for Rob's answer. His eyes sparkled excitedly. For some reason, Rob couldn't bring himself to say no. This was the first person who showed interest in him since he had gotten out of the void.

"Fine, I'll meet you here tomorrow at 8," Rob said. Tobias broke out into a large grin and ran off excitedly. He quickly turned back around, now several feet from Rob.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Tobias shouted excitedly. Rob let out a shaky sigh. What did he get himself into?


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias and Rob have their first date! How will this go?

Tobias stood a in front of the skate shop at the strip mall, nervously and excitedly tapped his foot. He wore his fancy silk sweatband and black dress shoes. He held a bouquet of roses in his hands. He had a large grin on his face, practically bouncing in place. This was his first actual date. He had asked out girls on dates before but he had always gotten stood up. One time he waited at a restaurant for 5 hours only to realize his date wasn't coming.

He looked down at his fancy watch to see it was 8:05. Tobias gave an uneasy smile. Did Rob get lost? Did he stand Tobias up? Tobias couldn't handle being stood up. He actually had feelings for Rob. He wanted Rob to at least give him a chance.

"Sorry I'm late, I was looking for a tie before I remembered I don't have a neck." An apologetic voice said from behind him. Tobias turned around to see Rob standing there with a nervous smile on his face. Tobias gave a large smile when he saw his date. Rob wasn't wearing anything fancy, just his normal clothing. For some reason, Tobias still saw Rob as an angel. He held up the bouquet of roses inches from Robs face.

"For you." Tobias said with a wide grin. Rob gave a nervous smile and took the roses. He wasn't used to people giving him stuff. He stared at the roses in his hand, not knowing what to do with them. He awkwardly held them with both hands.

"Thank you." Rob thanked. Tobias grinned excitedly and pulled out his phone. He opened a scheduling app and showed it to his date.

"I'm going to be taking you to the finest froyo shop in town." Tobias stated. He grabbed Robs hand and started to pull him down the street. Robs face lit up at the physical contact. He trailed behind Tobias, holding the roses tightly in one hand. This was going to be an interesting date.

* * *

Rob and Tobias entered a beautiful frozen yogurt shop. There were only a few other people there and the place was basically empty.The floors were shiny, tiled and white along with the walls.There were frozen yogurt machines pressed up against the wall. Not too far from the machines, there was a little station with toppings. There were pink plastic chairs with matching pink tables. Everything was so clean too. Rob stared in awe. This was the fanciest place he had ever been in. Tobias let go of Rob's hand and bowed, gesturing for Rob to walk ahead of him.

"Order first my love." Tobias said dramatically. Rob gave his date a confused look and walked past him. Tobias followed his date with a large smile on his face. Rob walked over to the counter and looked at the cup sizes. Larry stood behind the counter with a big cheesy grin.

"Welcome to Yogo, what would you sizes do you two want?" Larry asked happily. Rob pointed to a random cup that looked like the right size for him. Larry reached over to the medium cup and handed it to Rob. He turned to face Tobias.

"And what can I get for you?" Larry asked. Tobias put his hand on his hip and hummed. He pointed to a cup.

"I'll take a large." Tobias said with a smile. Larry handed him a large cup and gestured to the frozen yogurt machines.

"You two can make your own frozen yogurt and decorate it yourself. Once you're done, bring them back here so you can pay." Larry explained. Rob and Tobias nodded their heads and walked away from the counter. Rob approached the frozen yogurt machine and stared at it, trying to figure out which flavor he should get. Tobias put his cup under the frozen yogurt spout and strawberry yogurt poured into the cup.

Rob had never done anything like this before. From what he remembered, he had never had frozen yogurt before. He looked between the dozens of flavors, trying to figure out which one to get. He settled on vanilla. It was plain and original. Rob placed the cup under the nozzle and pulled on the lever. Vanilla yogurt poured out of the spout and landed into the cup in a swirling pattern.

"Ooo vanilla, good choice." Tobias said in a loving tone. Rob ignored his comment and picked up the cup of yogurt, walking over to the topping station. He placed the bouquet of roses on a nearby table and looked at the toppings. From the side of his eye, he could see Tobias staring up at him with hearts in his eyes. Something about Tobias just struck Rob as odd.

Tobias has only known Rob for less then a day and he seemed to be in love with him. No one ever remembered who Rob was, let alone his name. This whole thing was just bizarre. Rob took a large scoop of gummy bears and put them on his frozen yogurt. Rob turned around and walked to the counter with Tobias following close behind. They both placed there frozen yogurt on the counter and Larry took the cups.

Larry placed the cups on a scale and a number flashed on it. He took the cups off of the scale and placed plastic spoons in them. Larry pressed a few buttons on the cash register and a price popped up on the digital screen.

"That'll be 3.50." Larry said cheerfully. Rob reached into his pants pocket to pull out some money but got stopped by Tobias who put his hand out.

"Don't worry, I got this." Tobias said, reaching into his sweatband. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill that was stained with pasta sauce and slid it across the counter. "Keep the change." He said with a wink. He grabbed both cups of frozen yogurt and handed one to Rob. He looked up at Rob with a smile on his face.

"Where should we sit?" Tobias asked. Rob looked around the room and his eyes landed on the table he placed the roses on. It was near the topping station and was right next to a window.

"Over there." Rob stated, pointing to the table. Tobias and Rob walked over to the table that wasn't too far from the counter. Tobias pulled out a chair and gestured to it. Rob gave a semi uncomfortable look and sat down on the chair. Tobias walked to the other side of the table and sat across from his date.

"So, tell me about yourself." Tobias said, leaning into his hand. Rob thought to himself, trying to come up with good personality traits. He couldn't really remember most of hobbies or interest from before the void.

"I like puzzles I guess." Rob said in a mumble. That all he could think of. Coming up with traps for Gumball and Darwin was just like solving planning and solving a puzzle and he loved doing it. Tobias nodded his head, fully intrigued by Rob's interest. Robs brow furrowed and he let out a soft hum.

"Listen, I know you didn't ask me out on date because you like me so you can just go. I know this is just a prank." Rob stated before eating a spoonful of froyo. Tobias' eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Why would I _ever_ lie ask you out as a joke? You're the most handsome person I've ever seen." Tobias said, completely in love. Rob's eye widened. He wasn't expecting Tobias to say that. No one had ever called him handsome before. Rob's face turned red and his head started to glitch for a few seconds. Tobias gave his date a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asked, his face riddled with concern. Rob quickly nodded his head and swallowed his froyo.

"I'm fine, I just didn't expect you to say that. No one has ever complimented me before, let alone ask me out on a date. I'm usually just forgotten by everybody." Rob admitted. Tobias frowned and put his hand on top of Rob's.

"I'll never forget about you. I've only known you for a day but it feels like I've known you for years." Tobias said with a smile. Rob looked down at Tobias' hand on his and his face turned red again. Oddly enough, Rob felt the same way. Something about Tobias just seemed comforting and familiar.

"We should get to know each other better. If you want to date me we should actually _know_ each other." Rob said with a smile. Tobias eagerly nodded his head and leaned forward in his chair.

"Let's play 20 questions!" Tobias said excitedly. Rob smiled.

"That's a perfect game to play."

* * *

Rob let out a loud laugh, covering his mouth. He and Tobias sat in the empty froyo shop together. They had been talking for hours and getting to know each other.

"I can't believe you drank an entire bottle of hot sauce!" Rob exclaimed in between laughter. Tobias let out a sheepish chuckle.

"I was five and I thought it would give me fire breath." Tobias admitted. Rob's laughter died down and he wiped a tear from his eye. Larry walked over to the table with a fake grin.

"I see you two are having a good time but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. The shop is about to close." Larry said. Tobias and Rob looked at each other in surprise. Neither of them had realized how long they had been talking. Rob picked up his roses and empty yogurt cup. Tobias stood up and picked up his cup too. The couple walked towards the door and threw out their cups at a trashcan next to the door. Tobias opened the door for Rob and he walked through the door. Once Rob was outside, Tobias closed the door and stood in front of his date.

"Tonight was really fun." Robs said happily. Tobias nodded his head in agreement. This was the best date that both of them had been on. Tobias twiddled his fingers together.

"Do you want to go on another date sometime?" Tobias asked with a hint of hope in his voice. Rob thought for a minute. He had a great time that night and liked Tobias a lot.

"Yeah, I really like you." Rob said with a smile. Tobias broke out into a large grin and pulled out his phone. He handed it to Rob his phone.

"Give me your phone number so we can stay in contact." He said. Rob typed his number into the phone and added it in as a contact. Rob handed Tobias the phone and Tobias stared at it. He smiled even wider when he saw Rob's name in his phone.

"So I'll see you later, bye!" Tobias said excitedly before running off into the night. Rob chuckled and looked at the roses in his hands. Maybe this was going to work out.


	3. Laughing Stock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tobias tells his classmates he has a boyfriend, none of them believe him. Tobias gets sick of it real quick.

Tobias walked into his homeroom class with a lovestrucken look on his face. It had been a full weekend since he had been on a date with Rob and they had texted everyday since. It was wonderful. Tobias walked passed his classmates and made his way to his desk that was close to the back. He sat down at his desk and laid into his hand.

"What happened to you Thursday? You left and didn't show up the next day." Banana Joe asked. Tobias looked over at Banana Joe who looked at him with a confused look. Tobias gave Banana Joe with a smug look.

"I had a _date_ Friday and I missed school so I could spent the whole day preparing." Tobias said smugly. Leslie, who sat in front of Tobias, let out a loud laugh. He turned around to face Tobias.

"There is no _way_ someone went on a date with _you._ " Leslie said with another laugh. Tobias' face scrunched up in annoyance.

"I did go on a date Friday! He's tall and handsome and-" Tobias started, only to get cut off by Leslie.

"And totally not real? Face it Tobias, you were asked out as a joke. Has it never occured to you that you couldn't keep a girlfriend for more then two days?" Leslie asked. Tobias puffed out his cheeks.

"I asked _him_ out and he said yes!" Tobias shouted, making a few people look at him. Banana Joe looked between Tobias and Leslie.

"You don't have to lie man. You can just say you were too embarrassed to come to school." Banana Joe said, taking Leslie's side. Tobias looked at his friends with a flabbergasted look. How could they not believe him? He's irresistible!

"I'm not lying! I went on a date Friday!" Tobias exclaimed. Masami turned around from in front of Banana Joe and let out a scoff.

"If he said yes to _you_ then he must have been playing a prank on you." Masami said with a smirk. Tobias gave an offended look.

"He isn't playing a prank on me! We've been texting all weekend!" Tobias exclaimed, now getting angry. The whole class went quiet and looked in Tobias' direction. Masami let out another scoff.

"He's just taking the long haul. After a few days, he'll just break your heart." Masami said. Tobias opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Were Masami and Leslie right? Was Rob just using him? Miss Simian walked into the room, grumpy as usual. She slammed her hand on her desk, making everyone turn around.

"Okay class, pay attention." Miss Simian ordered in her croaky voice. Masami smirked at Tobias before turning around to the front of the class. Tobias felt his phone vibrate from his sweatband, making a chill run up his spine. It must have been Rob texting. He made sure Miss Simian wasn't looking in his direction and pulled his phone out of his sweatband.

 **Rob:** Can we meet up at the park when you get out of school?

Tobias gave a small smile and quickly texted back.

 **Tobias:** Sure, let's meet at 2:50

Tobias pressed send and locked his phone. He quickly slipped his phone into his sweatband. His smile faded into a frown. He hoped that Masami wasn't right.

* * *

Tobias sat on the gym floor, getting ready for the gym coach to give instructions. He heard a few giggles and turned around to see Terri and Molly laughing to each other. Carmen stood next to them with an angry look on her face. Carmen faced Tobias and started to march over to him. Tobias gave a mildly frightened look. He didn't want a girl with pricks to be angry at him. Carmen stopped her foot in front of Tobias with her hands on her hips.

"Lying isn't a joke Tobias." Carmen said angrily. Tobias rolled his eyes and looked up at Carmen. It was only third period and she was the tenth person to call him out on 'lying'.

"I'm not lying Carmen." Tobias stated in a deadpanned tone. For some reason, that made Carmen even more angry.

"Lying about something that small can lead to lying about bigger things!" Carmen explained. "It can lead to you lying to your parents, stealing, robbing a bank..." Tobias had stopped listening to Carmen rant and spaced out. Carmen was the type to nitpick over little things so Tobias just learned to ignore her. The intercom let out a high pitched noise before clicking on.

"Tobias Wilson, please go to the guidance office." Principal Browns voice came the intercom. Tobias stood up in the middle of Carmens dramatic speech. Her back was turned so she didn't realize he had walked away. Tobias walked towards the gym doors and opened them before walking out of the gym.

Tobias walked down the hallway, which was very empty due to everyone being in there classes. He wondered what Mr Small wanted. The only times he ever went to the counselors office was during Gumball induced hijinks. Tobias approached the office, which was only a few minute walk from the gym. He opened the door to see Mr Small sitting at his desk.

"Come in Tobias, take a seat." Mr Small instructed. Tobias walked in the room and let the door close behind him. He walked in front of Mr Smalls desk and sat down on the chair across from his desk.

"So Tobias, there have been rumors going around school about you lying about having a boyfriend. Is that true?" Mr Small asked. Tobias rolled his eyes and let out a groan, throwing his head back.

"I'm not lying!" Tobias exclaimed, throwing his arms upward. Mr Small nodded his head and let out a soft hum.

"So you _do_ have a boyfriend?" He asked. Tobias rubbed the back of his head.

"Well no, we're not dating yet but we're getting there." Tobias said with a small smile. Mr Small nodded his head and wrote something down in a notepad.

"Mhm, so does he go to this school?" Mr Small asked. Tobias shook his head.

"No, I think he's home schooled." Tobias stated. Mr Small let out another hum and wrote something else down. Elmore Junior High was the only middle school in the entirety of Elmore. All of the other schools were an elementary school, a daycare, a high school, and a community college. It was very rare for anyone to be homeschooled in that small town. Mr Smalls eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't have to lie to others to make yourself happy. Just tell everyone the truth." Mr Small said in a comforting tone. Tobias gave a very angry look. Why did everyone think he was a liar.

"But I _am_ happy with myself. I may not have been able to get a girlfriend before but I managed to get myself someone who likes me for who I am and no one believes me!" Tobias shouted angrily, slamming his hands onto Mr Smalls desk. Mr Small gave a look of surprise. Tobias wasn't the type to get angry easily. Mr Small started to write more stuff down onto the pad.

"Tobias I'd like it if you came to my office every Monday and Friday around this time. I want to talk about your emotions." Mr Small instructed. Tobias rolled his eyes and sunk back down into his seat. Mr Small was just a hippie who told everyone bad advice. Tobias doubted he could make him 'feel better' even though Tobias felt fine. The bell rang.

"You may go to lunch." Mr Small stated. Tobias hopped out of his seat and walked towards the door. He left the room to see the hallway was slowly crowding up. Tobias walked passed his classmates. 

Tobias grumpily walked down the hallway. He couldn't _believe_ everybody. How did everyone assume that he was lying? Was he just really that unlikeable? No no, that couldn't be it, he was too handsome for that. Tobias entered the cafeteria and walked onto the line. He grabbed a tray and walked over to Rocky. He had made it first in line.

"Chicken Nuggets and fries or Hamburger and fries?" Rocky asked.

"Hamburger and fries." Tobias stated. Rocky picked a burger that was wrapped up and placed it on the tray. He scooped up some fries and plopped them down on the tray. Tobias turned around and walked over to an empty table. He placed the tray on the table and sat down in front of it.

A buzz came from Tobias' sweatband, making him reach up to grab his phone. A smile spread across his face. Rob had texted him again. He unlocked his phone and read the text.

 **Rob:** I'm excited to see you again

Tobias broke out into a wider grin and quickly started to type.

 **Tobias:** I'm excited to see you again too!

He let out a happy sigh and kicked his legs off of his seat, picking up a fry. Leslie placed his tray across from Tobias, making him look up. Tobias looked up at Leslie who had a smug look on his face.

"Were you texting your 'date'?" Leslie said in a teasing tone. Tobias rolled his eyes and popped a fry in his mouth.

"I was texting my date, we're going to meet up after school." Tobias stated in a matter of fact tone. Leslie let out a chuckle.

"Give it _up_ Tobias, we all know you aren't dating anyone. It just _happens_ that the person your dating goes to a different school and no one knows him? Pretty weird that he fell for you and none of us can meet him if you ask me." Leslie stated. Tobias let out a groan and went to pick up his tray.

"Well I didn't ask you." Tobias stated before getting up and walking away. Leslie let out a dramatic gasp and put his leaf on his chest. Tobias rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that day. He just couldn't wait to see Rob at the end of the day.

* * *

Tobias walked through the park, looking around for Rob. School had ended not too long ago and he was so excited to see Rob again. The park was started to fill up with people but it wasn't too crowded. It was mainly kids that just got out of school and parents taking their toddlers to the playground that was in the park. Tobias' eyes landed on Rob who sat on a bench, scrolling through his phone. Tobias started to smile and he sped up, rapidly approaching the bench.

"Hi Rob!" Tobias exclaimed happily. Rob looked up from his phone and smiled when he saw Tobias. He hopped on the bench next to Rob and scooted close to him.

"Tobias!" Rob said happily. He had never been more relieved to see a person in his life. "How was your day?" He asked. Tobias' face dropped he thought about the day.

"It was pretty bad. I told everyone that I went out with you Friday and no one believed me. Everyone at my school thinks I'm a liar and think I made you up. No one in my school remembers seeing you in the streets." Tobias stated grumpily, crossing his arms. Rob let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well I am pretty forgettable. I know someone who kept calling me everything but my name." Rob said. Tobias looked up at Rob with a sad look and placed his hand on top of Rob's. His body started to glitch a bit due to the unexpected affection.

"That's stupid, I still don't know how people can forget you." Tobias said as he tightened his hand around Rob's.

"Trust me, it's not that hard." Rob said. Tobias frowned wider.

"Even if people forget you, I don't care because I like you no matter what." Tobias stated firmly. Rob smiled. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. Tobias was going to stay with Rob and he stood by that.


	4. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tobias has a stressful week, he decides to skip school.

Tobias laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. His alarm clock blared, making his head hurt. He was sick of everything. Every day at school he got called a liar and it was driving him crazy. Leslie and Masami just _loved_ to gossip to each other and it was exhausting to hear them tease him. It was Thursday and he just wanted to take a break. His alarm clock had been blaring for over five minutes. Tobias moved his pillow from under his head and placed it on his face.

 _ **"MMMMMRRRRPPPHHH!!!!"**_ Tobias screamed into the pillow, kicking his legs into the air. Once his lungs were empty, he took his pillow off of his face. His face was red and he balled his hand up into a fist. He slammed his fist onto his alarm, shutting it off. He stared at his ceiling, his brows furrowed angrily. His phone buzzed from his wooden nightstand, making him look over at his phone. He picked up his phone and unlocked it, opening his messages.

 **Rob:** Good morning Tobias!

Tobias smiled at the text and started to type back.

 **Tobias:** Hey Rob!!

He let out a satisfied sigh and sat up in bed. Tobias knew that all he had to do is make it to the end of the school day and he could see Rob. He slid out of bed and stood up straight. Tobias repeatedly slapped his cheeks to wake himself up. He walked over to a full body mirror that was next to his nightstand. He looked terrible. He had dark heavy bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. Tobias reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a small container of concealer. His mom was nice enough to by him some makeup after she had caught him using hers.

Tobias opened the concealer and put some under his eyes. Once it seemed like enough, he rubbed the concealer in. He looked in the mirror to see the bags under his eyes were gone and let out a sigh of relief. Now to do something with his hair. He placed the concealer in his drawer and pulled out a comb.

He combed through his hair, moving it in a certain direction so his hair could fluff up. Once he brushed enough, he ruffled his hair to make it poofy. Tobias looked in the mirror and let out a sigh of relief, feeling better that he looked good. He inhaled slowly, raising his hands to his chest. Next, he let out a slow exhale, lowering his hands to point to the ground. He closed his eyes and wiggled his fingers.

"You are brave, you are handsome, you are loved," Tobias said to himself. He did this every morning to feel better. He opened his eyes, making finger guns into the mirror.

"Looking good handsome!" Tobias greeted to himself with a wink. He reached into his drawer, pulling out his sweatband. He pulled it over his head and let out a happy sigh. Tobias grabbed his phone and turned around to leave his room. Time to start the day.

* * *

Tobias walked through the school bus, sitting in an empty seat. He leaned into his hand and looked out the window, letting out a soft sigh. He watched as the streets zipped past him.

"Hey Tobias, hows your _boyfriend_ doing?" A voice asked with a snicker. Tobias rolled his eyes and looked behind him to see Leslie and Masami leaning on the top of his seat. They both looked very smug. Tobias let out a soft grumble, ignoring the question. He crossed his arms and sunk into his seat. When Tobias didn't answer, Leslie and Masami sat back down in their seats, not bothering with pestering Tobias.

Tobias looked down at his phone and scrolled through his texts with Rob. Reading through the text filled him with happiness and peace. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He needed a break.

* * *

Tobias walked off of the bus and stared up at the school. Just looking at it made his head hurt. He just wanted to skip school. An idea popped into his head. Why didn't he just skip? No one would have to know. He had never skipped school before but it couldn't be that hard. Tobias turned around and started to walk down the street.

"Hey man, where are you going? School is this way." Banana Joe asked. Tobias turned around and gave his friend a smirk.

"I'm going to skip school." He said happily. Banana Joe looked at him with wide eyes.

"What if you get caught?" Banana Joe asked in a soft whisper. Tobias dismissively waved his hand.

"Just cover for me, say I'm sick or something," Tobias said before turning around and walking down the street. Banana Joe swallowed nervously. He wasn't the greatest liar. Banana Joe let out a shaky sigh and turned around to face the school, getting his lies in order.

* * *

Tobias walked through the park happily with a mild skip in his step. Being outside of school really brought peace to him. Tobias looked around for Rob, wanting to surprise him. He knew that Rob liked to hang out at the mall and park during the day. The park was empty at this early hour. Tobias' eyes landed on the park fountain. Rob was sitting on the side of the fountain with one hand in the water. He stared at the sky with an unreadable expression on his face. Tobias broke out into a grin.

"Hey, Rob!" Tobias shouted, waving his hand excitedly. Rob looked down and his face lit up when he saw Tobias. He stood up from the fountain and walked over to Tobias with a friendly smile on his face. Tobias ran over to Rob and wrapped his arms around Rob's torso, pulling him into a hug. He really needed a hug at that moment.

Rob's head glitched in surprise and his cheeks turned pink. He wasn't expecting the hug. Tobias inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. It was nice to feel some physical contact.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Rob asked. Tobias looked up at Rob with a happy smile.

"Yeah but I'm skipping," Tobias said in a matter of fact tone. Rob let out a chuckle and lighting pat Tobias's head. Tobias pulled away from the hug and grabbed Rob's hand, making Rob's face get darker. "So what do you wanna do?" Tobias asked. Rob looked down on at the ground, thinking to himself.

"How about the mall?" Rob suggested. Tobias smiled and led Rob to the exit of the park. This was going to be a great day.

* * *

Banana Joe sat in class, anxiously tapping his fingers on his desk. Ms. Simian was calling roll and the closer she got to Tobias' name, the more

"Tobias Wilson?" Ms. Simians' voice croaked out. She looked around the classroom when she didn't get an answer. "Has anyone seen Tobias?" She asked. The class started to murmur to each other. anxious Banana Joe got.

"I saw him on the bus earlier," Masami stated. Leslie nodded his head in agreement. Banana Joe raised his hand, waving it in the air.

"He went home cause...cause..." Banana Joe trailed off, trying to think of an excuse. "He has explosive diarrhea!" He exclaimed. The class erupted into a mix of laughter and disgusted groans. Ms. Simians' face twisted in disgust.

"I didn't need to know that." She said in a disgusted tone. Banana Joe put his hand down and beamed happily. He saved Tobias' reputation.

* * *

Rob and Tobias walked through the mall, holding each others hands. Rob's face was bright red and static loudly crackled. Tobias looked at Rob with concern.

"Are you okay? You look nervous." Tobias asked. Rob quickly nodded his head and let go of Tobias' hand.

"I'm fine it's just, I'm not used to physical contact," Rob admitted, holding his hand against his chest. Tobias gave an understanding smile.

"We don't have to hold hands if it makes you uncomfortable," Tobias said with a smile. Rob smiled at his kindness. Tobias' eyes lit up when he saw something past Rob.

"Look, a sale on video games!" Tobias exclaimed, pointing past Rob. "Let's go!" He exclaimed, running past Rob. Rob smiled and followed Tobias into the video game store. Tobias stood at the sale rack, looking through the good games. Tobias turned around to face Rob, holding a game in his hand.

"This is a two-player game! Do you wanna come over to my house later and play it?" Tobias asked. Rob smiled and nodded his head. He hadn't played a video game since before the void. Tobias grabbed a few more games off of the rack and walked over to the counter.

Tobias dropped the dozens of games onto the counter. He didn't look through the rest of them but they were on sale. If he learned anything from his mom, he knew to buy anything that was on sale. Larry looked at the games and let out a slow, tired sigh. He grabbed the games one by one, scanning them and placing them in bags. Larry looked down at Tobias with a tired look in his eyes.

"That'll be 45.97," Larry stated, putting his hand out. Tobias reached under his sweatband and pulled out a 50 dollar bill. He slapped it on the counter and gave Larry finger guns.

"Keep the change, good sir," Tobias said with a wink. Larry rolled his eyes and handed Tobias his bag. Tobias walked away from the counter and made his way out of the store. Rob walked next to Tobias with a smile on his face.

"I heard that a new store opened here, we should go check it...." Tobias trailed off when his eyes landed on something. He froze in place. It was his dad. Why was his dad in the mall? He should be at work. Why wasn't he at work.

His dad would freak out if he saw him skipping school. He would freak out even more if he found out Tobias was skipping school to hang out with a _boy._ Tobias let out a soft whimper of fear.   
  
"Tobias?" Rob asked, waving his hand in front of his face. Tobias hid behind Rob's legs, covering the side of his face so his dad couldn't see.

"My dad is here," Tobias said in a hushed whisper. Rob looked up to see Tobias' father in the distance. Rob put his hand on Tobias' back and started to softly nudge him towards the exit.

"Let's go, I'll stay behind you so he can't see you," Rob said in a whisper. Tobias turned around and kept his head low, staring at the ground. Rob and Tobias sped walk through the mall, getting closer to the doors. They both walked passed the doors and stood outside. Tobias let out a breath of relief.   
  
"Thanks man, you really saved me back there," Tobias said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. Rob shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't mention it, we're together so we need to look out for each other," Rob said happily. Tobias' cheeks turned pink. They were together? Tobias broke out into a wide grin. He hopped towards Rob and hugged him tightly. This was the best day of his life.


	5. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets suspicious of Tobias. She decides to go on a stakeout.

Rachel leaned on the kitchen counter, scrolling through her phone. It was early in the morning and the sun was still rising. Rachel liked it when the house was quiet, it was peaceful. She made a habit of waking up early in the morning to have some alone time.

The steps creaked, making Rachel look up from her phone. Who could be up at this hour? Her parents and Tobias should still be asleep. Tobias tipped toed down the stairs and past the kitchen, looking around sneakily. He walked towards the front door and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes landed on Rachel and he froze in place. His mouth gaped open in surprise.

"What are you doing up?" Rachel asked, eyeing her brother. Tobias stared at his sister with a panicked expression on his face. He suddenly stood up straight and put his hands on his hips.

"What are _you_ doing up?" Tobias asked, pointing to Rachel with an accusing finger. Rachel rolled her eyes and placed her phone on the counter.

"Stop being so weird. Where are you going? The sun isn't up yet and it's Saturday." Rachel stated. Tobias' eyes darted around as he thought of an excuse.

"I'm....helping Banana Joe with his homework!" Tobias stated. Rachel glanced out the window to see the dark sky and looked back at Tobias.

"At 5 in the morning?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow. Tobias paused for a second and nodded his head.

"Yup, you know how Banana Joe is with his work. He gets confused easily. Helping him can take _aaaallll_ day." Tobias said with a fake chuckle and dismissively waved his hand. Rachel rolled her eyes and picked her phone back up.

"Just be back by dinner. Mom was upset when you didn't show up last night." Rachel instructed. Tobias nodded his head and walked out of the front door before Rachel could ask any more questions. Rachel let out a soft hum as she watched her brother leave. He had been acting very odd lately. He would leave early in the morning and wouldn't come back until after sunset. 

Now that Rachel thought about it, he was in a much better mood than usual. When he _was_ home he'd always sigh dreamily and make presents for someone. Whenever she asked who the presents were for, he'd tell Rachel to mind her business. Tobias was being weirder than usual. It seemed like he was hiding something. It was probably an embarrassing secret.

A wide smile spread across Rachel's face. If Tobias was hiding something, she was going to be the first to know. She could blackmail him to do her chores. Rachel put her phone in her pocket and walked towards the front door. She was going to find out what Tobias was hiding.

* * *

Rachel wandered around town, looking for Tobias. It shouldn't be that hard to find him, not that many people were awake at this time on the weekend. She highly doubted that he _actually_ was going to Banana Joe's house. Rachel could always tell when Tobias was lying. She thought to herself. Tobias had been spending a lot of time at the park and mall. Since the mall was closed, he must be at the park. Rachel sped up a bit. She wasn't too far and she didn't want to miss him.

Her walking turned into a light jog as she went down the street. She saw the park gates from across the street and her eyes lit up. Rachel stopped at the curb and looked both ways, making sure there weren't any oncoming cars. When she didn't see anything, she ran across the street. Rachel ran up the street and pushed open the park gates, which creaked loudly.

Rachel peeked her head in and looked around for Tobias. The park was mostly empty, besides a few lone joggers. She slinked past the gates and looked around, making sure Tobias wasn't around to see her. She walked into the park, keeping a close eye out for her little brother. Rachel walked down the paved path and a leisurely pace, holding her phone in her hand. She was prepared to take pictures for proof.

"Haha yeah, it was nuts!" A familiar voice said in a cheerful tone. Rachel let out a soft gasp. It was Tobias! She looked around for a place to hide. Her eyes landed on a large bush. She grimaced. Was blackmailing her brother really worth getting scratched up by sticks? She heard Tobias get closer and stared down at the bush. She dove into the bush, getting scratched by sticks on her way down.

"Ouch," Rachel muttered to herself as she squirmed in the bush. She positioned herself to see out of the bush. Rachel watched as she saw Tobias' shoes walked several feet away from the bush. Surprisingly, he had someone else with him too. Rachel squinted at the other person's feet. One of there shoes looked like it was glitching. She could also hear faint static coming from the other person.

"I really like spending time with you." The person said. She didn't recognize the voice, which surprised Rachel even more. Who in their right mind would want to spend time with Tobias by choice? Tobias must have paid someone to be his friend again. Rachel pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures, trying to get some good angles. She couldn't hear the conversation over the sound of the leaves rustling in her ears. After a few seconds of talking, Tobias and his friend walked away.

Rachel popped out of the bush, letting out a cough. Leaves flew out of her mouth and she was covered in scratches. She eagerly looked at her phone, ready to see who Tobias was hanging out with. All she could see in the pictures were shoes and a part of Tobias' friend's leg. His legs looked like static. Rachel let out a groan and rolled her eyes. She thought this would be easy. She stepped out of the bush and wiped the leaves off of her. She trudged down the path that her brother went down. If she wanted to blackmail him, she'd have to try harder.

* * *

Rachel sat in a tree above the park's food court, holding her phone in her hand. She was a few feet away from Tobias and his friend. She was also right above a dumpster, which disgusted her. She could see his friend a little better from the angle she was at. His friend looked surprisingly happy to be with Tobias. Usually when Tobias paid people to be with him, they never even _tried_ to look happy.

It looked like they were talking but Rachel couldn't hear what they were saying. It looked like they were having breakfast. The sun was starting to rise, so it seemed like an appropriate time for breakfast. Rachel angled her phone and snapped a picture. She looked at her phone and grinned. It was a perfect picture! She stared at the picture and her smile turned into a frown. There was nothing blackmail worthy in that picture. Tobias must have been doing something worse later on in the day. She had to keep watching him.

"I should get down from here." Rachel said to herself. She slipped her phone into her skirt pocket and started to climb down the tree. Her foot slipped off the side of the branch, making her lose her balance. Rachel plummeted towards the ground and landed into the dumpster. She popped her head out of the dumpster, stunned with silence. She was _disgusted._ Rachel climbed out of the dumpster and started to walk away from it, getting a good distance away from Tobias. Once she was sure Tobias couldn't hear her, she inhaled deeply.

 _ **"AAAAAAAUGH!!"**_ Rachel screamed out, wiping the trash off of herself. "This is going to be worth it. This is going to be worth it..." Rachel muttered to herself. This better be worth it.

* * *

Rachel stood in the mall, hiding behind a rack of clothes. She watched Tobias happily talk to his friend. She had been following Tobias for 9 hours and he hadn't done anything blackmail worthy. All he did was hang out with his friend. Why was Tobias so secretive about this? None of this made sense! To make it worse, Rachel was tired, had gotten stung by bees, fell in trash, and was covered in cuts and bruises. If Rachel didn't get anything good soon, she was going to snap.

Tobias held up a shirt to his friend with a large grin on his face. His friend gave him a thumbs up. Rachel let out a sigh and looked down at her phone. Rachel let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes. Someone tapped her shoulder, making her look up. Larry stood behind her, covering his nose.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, your smell is scaring away the customers." He said in a polite tone. Rachel was too tired to fight and stood up from her crouching position. She walked out of the store without a word. Rachel let out another sigh. She gave up. Tobias wasn't doing anything wrong and nothing was blackmail worthy. Tobias was just an odd kid. She was too tired to be angry. Rachel made her way to the exit of the mall, ready to go home.


End file.
